Day & Age
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: They were inseparable. It was always the Creevey brothers. They were Gryffindor’s dynamic duo, only second to Fred and George. But now, it's only Dennis.
1. Chapter 1: Losing Touch

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling or the Killers. Just having some fun. :)  
In response to the Song and Dance Challenge on HPFC.

* * *

**

_Day & Age: Losing Touch

* * *

_

He doesn't believe it. He knew the war was going to affect him, it was inevitable. He didn't expect it to affect him like _this._

_Colin's dead._

That one phrase kept repeating over and over in his head as he stared down at the body of his older brother. He knew that tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't even bother to brush them away. Seamus and Dean had sat with him, paying their respects to Colin. But they didn't stay long, because Dennis didn't say one word to them.

He looked up and saw his father gazing down at Colin and Dennis had to look away.

He had never seen his father cry, and it shattered his already broken heart into billions of pieces to see his father so distraught. He knew that he should be trying to comfort his dad, but who would comfort him? Who would wipe his tears away and tell him that everything would get better?

"_Colin used to do that," _he thought as he dug himself into an even deeper hole of grief.

They were inseparable. It was always the Creevey brothers. They were Gryffindor's dynamic duo, only second to Fred and George.

Dennis' head shot up and searched for the Weasleys. It wasn't hard to find them, and his eyes landed on George. He looked absolutely miserable, even looked worse than Dennis did. George had lost his _twin_, while only Dennis had lost his older brother, it didn't even matter how close Colin and Dennis were; Fred and George had a relationship that was on a whole different level.

Dennis stood up, figuring that his dad wanted a minute alone, and walked towards the Weasleys. Ginny saw him approach them and instantly she was hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Dennis," she said honestly. He hugged her back, but didn't say anything.

"Can I do anything for you?" she asked as they stepped away from each other.

Dennis remained silent for awhile. "I'd like to talk to George, if that's okay," his voice cracked from disuse.

He looked at Ginny and noticed how hesitant she was, and he feared that she would actually say no.

"You can, but I don't know if you'll get anything out of him," she said as she looked at George. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Dennis looked down at the ground, hating the fact that so many strong people were now weak and vulnerable because of this damned war. Ginny was always the strong one, and George was one of the liveliest. The twins' energy was equivalent to the Creevey boys, they just channeled them differently.

Dennis nodded and started to walk away.

Dennis, who was usually bursting with energy, was now downtrodden and had a defeated air about him. It scared Ginny; she didn't want to loose him too.

"Dennis," Ginny said.

He turned around and looked at her.

"We'll always be there for you, remember that," she tried to smile, but it turned out to be a grimace. Dennis didn't blame her, since it would probably be a while until he smiled again.

He finally made it to George and sat down next to him. George didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Hello, George," he said quietly.

George Weasley, who thought that he had lost touch with humanity, found someone that was going through basically the same damn thing. He knew that this road was going to be rough, but he wasn't going to be alone.

"Hello, Dennis," he said finally.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 1 of 10. Feedback is appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodnight, Travel Well

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling or the Killers. I'm just having some fun.

* * *

**_Day & Age: Goodnight, Travel Well

* * *

  
_

At the funeral, he had cried like a baby. He was the polar opposite of how he used to be, and that scared him. He wanted to be happy again, but he felt that he could never be happy again without Colin by his side.

The funeral had been a small affair. His teachers, distant family members, and most of his housemates had been there. He was surprised to find the whole Weasley clan, led by George, taking up at least one row.

George came up to him first.

"Hey Dennis," he said. He looked a little better than he had when Dennis had last seen him, but he still looked bent out of shape.

"Hey George," Dennis said. After the battle, they had made a silent agreement that they would stick together, support each other, and try to get their lives back to somewhat normal.

"Mum wanted me to tell you that you and your dad are welcomed at the Burrow anytime," George said.

Dennis nodded, not knowing what to say. That's what he did most of the time when people came up to him and his father. He just nodded at them, not knowing what to say.

He hated not knowing what to say. Colin and Dennis had been known for their talkativeness, but now Dennis couldn't even say a couple of sentences at once. He subconsciously wondered if that talkativeness would ever come back.

Dennis hadn't paid much attention to the priest that was residing over the funeral, but he probably should have because before he knew it, his father had nudged him in the shoulder to go up to the podium.

He had prepared a speech, but as soon as he got up there, he knew that it wasn't good enough. He decided to follow his heart and say the things that came to him first, or in other words, he decided to wing it.

"There's nothing that I can say or do that can sum up how much Colin will be missed. Colin and I were a two-for-one package deal. If you asked for Colin, you would get me as well, whether you liked it or not," he started, getting a few chuckles out of some people.

Dennis had talked about when he and Colin were little they would dance around the Christmas tree, just like that song that always played on the radio. He talked about how Colin would take too many pictures at family gatherings that it became border-line annoying. He also mentioned that when Colin would make breakfast, basically just some cereal, he always put in some fresh fruit, making it ten times better. He didn't know how long he had talked for, but it felt like forever, and by the time he stepped down from the podium, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. He somehow managed to prevent himself from breaking down while he said his speech, but as soon as he sat down next to his father, a wave of emotions crashed down on him.

The funeral just made him realize that he would never see his big brother alive ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 of 10. Feedback is appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3: The World We Live In

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling or the Killers. I'm just having some fun. :)

* * *

**

_Day & Age: The World We Live In

* * *

  
_

The world we live in can sometimes be cruel and harsh. Usually during those times, you just want to give up. But amidst all of the grief and chaos, he thought it was beautiful. Strangers helping strangers piece their lives back together; it amazed him that he had never seen such kindness before. He wanted to capture it, so decades from now, people would be able to see that people can actually work together.

So he grabbed his brother's camera. He knew he wasn't as good as Colin was, but he loved photography just as much as he did. He just hoped that he wouldn't royally screw this up.

He walked the school grounds and the streets, just observing the rebuilding. When something caught his eye, he took a snapshot of it. He spent his entire summer holiday taking pictures. If he wasn't taking pictures, he was developing them. And if he wasn't developing them, he was spending time with his dad. They there for each other, and that was all they needed.

You could say that he had an epiphany. But he wasn't about to go dancing in the street screaming his revelation. He still felt the stab at his heart every time he thought of his brother, but he knew that it wouldn't completely go away. Taking photos was like therapy to him and he was on the long, slow road to recovery.

When he got the letter saying that school was going to open on schedule, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He knew what he would do; he would show the world that we live in that they can't get rid of the Creevey brothers that easily.

He was going to try out for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team.

Except he couldn't really fly well at all. He was, in fact, absolutely dreadful. When he almost decided to kiss his spot on the house team goodbye, he remembered something.

He quickly got out some parchment and decided to ask George to teach him how to play Quidditch. He hoped to Merlin that George was in a good mood today, since George's mood swings were hard to follow. As he continued to ask, or beg if you would like to call it, for George to teach him how to play Quidditch, another thought hit him.

He didn't have a broom either, which is a major set back for him. He sighed, and mentioned that in the now longer note to George.

As he watched the owl take off, he hoped with every fiber of his being that George would say yes.

-x-

Dennis had waited two hours for a response from George. To say that he was anxious would be an understatement. He kept thinking he heard an owl hoot or a peck on the window, and if anyone had seen him during those two hours, they would have been led to believe that he was barmy.

He had started pacing up and down his bedroom, and once he got bored of that, he sat down on his bed and let out an overdramatic huff of exasperation.

And then, the owl came. Dennis quickly opened his window way before the owl had even arrived, and waited impatiently for it to come. He quickly took the parchment off of the bird's leg and read it.

He thanked Merlin that George was in a good mood today.

He was going to the Burrow to learn how to properly fly and play Quidditch.

-x-

When he returned home from the Burrow later that night, he felt completely exhausted. He easily mastered basic flying, but he had spent most of the majority trying to multitask while flying. He couldn't hold the quaffle _and_ fly at the same time. He touched his arm, and he winced a bit. There was definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

As Dennis trudged his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, he remembered the conversation he had with George when they had when he reached the Burrow's makeshift Quidditch Pitch.

"_So, what are we going to do first, George?" Dennis had asked as he helped George lug out the big chest that contained all of the Quidditch balls._

"_First, we're going to see how fair of a flyer you are, and then we'll go from there," George said as he dropped the chest onto the ground. _

"_But I don't have a broom," Dennis said as he stepped away from the chest as it was shaking, and he didn't like that one bit._

"_Do not worry, my good friend. For I have a remedy for that," George said as he walked towards the shed that Dennis presumed where all of the brooms were kept._

_Dennis tried his best to keep a straight face when he heard George swear colorfully as he bumped into something or something fell onto him. _

_Soon, George emerged from the shed carrying two identical brooms. George handed one of them to Dennis._

_Dennis slowly looked at the broom, in awe. As he turned it over, he noticed at the top of the handle the initials _'F.W.'

_Dennis quickly looked up at George wide-eyed. "George, I can't use this," he said._

"_I insist you use it," George said, obviously not taking no as an answer._

"_But-"_

"_Hey, he would have wanted you to use it," George said._

_Dennis just nodded in response, grateful that George would let him use Fred's broom._

George had given Dennis several books on the history of Quidditch, about the teams, and strategies. As Dennis sat down on his bed, he pulled out _Quidditch Through The Ages _ and started to read.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 of 10. As always, feedback is appreciated! :)**


End file.
